


going steady

by romantasha



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Quaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantasha/pseuds/romantasha
Summary: "Come on, Quake, I dare you," Daniel replies and Daisy's had enough."Oh, shut up," is all she says before she grabs a fistful of his shirt and roughly pulls him down to clash their lips.-In which Daisy takes a moment to just live. Post-Finale.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 347





	going steady

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

Everything's a bit of a blur when everyone reunites at the Lighthouse.

FitzSimmons introduce them to their daughter, and then they leave, off to take Alya to live a normal childhood. Their reunion is so short-lived, but they promise to keep in touch.

Coulson deals with the Chromicons in the base, which leaves him indisposed for a while.

When everything settles down a little, Mack and Elena decide to take a well-deserved nap — "Only a nap," Elena says pointedly to May.

And finally, May is quick to whisk Kora away for a mix of questioning, healing, and power check-up. Daisy wouldn't have thought anything of it, if it wasn't for May's very obvious look in Daniel's direction.

Which leaves Daniel and Daisy mostly alone.

There are still agents all around, though, so she nudges him. "Let's head somewhere a little more private to talk, yeah?"

He nods, following her to her bunk. He hesitates a little before stepping inside, and she closes the door behind him.

"So, _Quake_ ," he starts, his voice dropping low, "What can I do for you?"

Daisy bites her lower lip. "Well, you can start by stopping with the whole 'Quake' thing."

"Fair's fair, you call me 'square'."

"I've called you that, like, twice," she quips. "Did you just rhy — "

"Did you have fans?" he asks. "Were you Captain America level famous?"

She does, but she refuses to tell him that. It would give him too much satisfaction. Instead, she warns him, "Don't make me quake you."

"Come on, _Quake_ , I dare you," Daniel replies and Daisy's had enough.

"Oh, shut up," is all she says before she grabs a fistful of his shirt and roughly pulls him down to clash their lips.

He responds without hesitation, wrapping his hands around her to bring her closer, kissing her deeply.

She practically manhandles him when she drags him by the shirt, their lips still fused together, and she pushes him down onto the bed. He looks up at her with an expression that she could only describe as _fuckstruck_ before she climbs into his lap and slants her lips over his, his arms gripping her waist.

"Wait," he says under his breath before she can kiss him again, "what did you pull me in here for?"

"This is what I pulled you in for, you dork," she tells him, voice low and sensual, despite the teasing. His hands are still respectably at her waist, not wandering around like she's hoping they would.

"I can't complain," he says. "I enjoy kissing you."

She snorts softly at that. "I was hoping to do a lot more than kissing," she pronounces as she takes off her utility belt. Then, she peels the top part of her suit off and tosses it across the room. She's pretty sure his brain short-circuits.

"Wha — "

"I died today, Agent Sousa," Daisy states. "Now, I just want to _live_."

"Mack was right," he breathes after a moment. At her questioning look, he explains, "He told me that you were coming to me and I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

Daisy pulls back, frowning a little bit. "You always have a choice."

"I know," he says simply. He kisses her softly. "But for the record, I'd always choose you."

This makes her heart flutter. His eyes darken.

"Now," Daniel says, his voice husky, "How do you get those damn costume pants off?"

She grins. "That's the spirit."

The answer to his question is that there's no easy way for him to do so, but she stands and makes quick work of it herself, leaving her just in her underwear. Daisy pushes him further onto the bed, so he's more in the middle than the edge, before straddling him again. He still keeps his hands at her waist, which gives her a pause.

"Is this okay?" she asks with a frown. "Sorry, I just realized, this is probably weird for your time."

"It's never this quick, but I've had romantic entanglements," Daniel reassures her. She laughs a little at that. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing," she says, kissing him softly. "You're cute."

"You're beautiful," he gets out quickly before diving back in.

They enjoy a few minutes just getting used to each other's lips, tongues delicately peaking through. His hand _finally_ moves from her waist and starts to explore upwards a little, and she moans when it reaches the side of her bra. She reaches for the top of his shirt buttons, popping the first one open before he pulls away.

"Hold on, is there anything to, I don't know, protect you from conceiving?"

"I have an implant," Daisy says, pulling him back to her. "We're good."

Daniel pulls back again. "What — "

"Do you want to go into the vast history of birth control right now or do you want to fuck me?"

He blinks. "Definitely the latter."

"Good, now, come here," she tells him. He kisses her roughly and she gasps out, clawing at his shoulders. He seems to be getting used to the idea of things, because he immediately presses kisses to her neck and his hands both rest at her sides, his thumbs right under her bra. "Shit," she breathes. "Just touch me."

Daniel listens to her at that, but not in the way she expects, because suddenly one of his hands travels down and his palm covers her through her underwear. She tries her hardest not to scream, because she knows the team is all situated near them, and she's pretty sure Mack and Elena are sleeping in the bunk right by hers. She presses her mouth to his instead.

He presses against her just right, shifting them slightly to get a better angle. It quickly becomes not enough for her, with fabric blocking the way. "More," she demands. He hesitates for the briefest second as her lips attach to his neck. Then, he pushes aside the fabric and —

_Oh._

Daisy nips at his neck before whimpering.

"Is this satisfactory, _Quake_?" he whispers into her ear quietly, voice deep. His fingers curl inside her and his thumb sweeps across her clit and she has to bite onto his clothed shoulder to keep herself from crying out.

In the back of her mind, she wants to scold him for using that awful codename, but when he nibbles lightly on her ear and his thumb swipes again, she can't focus on anything except begging, "Don't stop."

So, he doesn't.

Soon after, she's gasping for breath. "Mack..." she whispers, and she's unable to finish her sentence because Daniel starts chuckling against her skin.

"That's not the name I want to hear."

"No, no," she manages to breathe between gasping as his fingers push deeper into her. "Team — next — door," she finally is able to get out before he presses hard on her clit and the pleasure inside her just _snaps._

He must've understood what she meant, because he thrusts three fingers from his free hand into her mouth to silence her as she comes. She thinks it's the hottest thing that's ever happened.

She spasms on top of him for what feels like an eternity, biting on his fingers hard. His other hand gradually slows its movements, pulling out from inside her. He then replaces the hand in her mouth with his lips, swallowing the remainder of her whimpers as she comes down from her high.

"Now who's the one quaking?" he points out smugly. She half-heartedly smacks him upside the head.

Daisy needs a moment after that. She pulls away the tiniest bit and their foreheads stick together. She pants heavily against him.

"Where'd you learn that?" she whispers teasingly. His mouth opens, gaping a little, and she corrects herself, "Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to hear about how you screwed the founder of SHIELD right now. Maybe later though."

His head falls into the crook of her neck and he mumbles against her skin, "I was thinking never."

She laughs heartily and pulls him in to whisper in his ear. "No, I definitely want to hear. But right now, you better just be thinking about me."

Daniel pulls away just enough to stare her in the eyes then. It's an expression of seriousness, mixed in with lust and unadulterated loyalty. "It's only you," he tells her and she smiles because _she knows._

His mouth slams against hers again, which is nice, because she definitely wants to take care of the bulge in his pants. Her hips roll experimentally and he gasps, which of course makes her do again, a little more intensely. "God," he breathes out.

Daisy breaks away from the kiss, an amused smile playing on her lips. "I mean, I know I'm a superhero and I'm _technically_ part-alien, but God might be stretching it a bit."

He blinks at her. "You're part alien?"

"Was now a good time to tell you that?" she asks. Daniel chuckles and pulls her back in, which she assumes means yes.

She _finally_ makes quick work of his shirt — they've been on an uneven playing field for long enough. She runs her hands over his chest appreciatively, until they end up at the top of his pants.

He groans at that and Daisy giggles against his lips.

Daniel tries to flip them over and pin her down to the bed, which is cute, but no. "I said you have a choice, I didn't say you had control," she tells him as she flips them over again. This time, he's forced to lay down. The tiny bed isn't giving them much room, but she's a determined woman.

She unbuckles his belt slowly, torturously as she rolls her hips over him. "God, Daisy..."

"I thought we established the God thing," she chides playfully, but still quickens her actions. His eyes darken immediately, shooting up to kiss her hard. She doesn't complain at all at that, tongue immediately meeting his as her hands nearly go at rapid speed to finally remove his pants over his prosthetic and sees his underwear, which makes her pause.

"Where'd you get those?" she pulls away to ask. They're fairly modern and with _superhero_ logos on them.

Daniel smiles sheepishly, his face crinkling in embarrassment. "Deke said he had a pack that he never opened before. It was kind of the only option."

"You're such a _dork_ ," she tells him before slanting her lips over his briefly, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I can't believe that _you're_ the one I'm into."

"Am I too square for _Quake_?" he teases. She narrows her eyes and holds up a hand to send a blast through him, forcing him down on the bed.

To Daisy's surprise, Daniel's expression darkens.

It takes a moment, but she laughs. "Oh my god," she says. "You totally have a hard-on for my powers. Is this like a kink or something?"

"A kink?" he asks, his voice still husky.

That makes her laugh harder. "Stop, you're making me feel like I'm _deflowering_ you or something." He has a quick retort on his tongue, but it quickly goes away as she pulls her bra off. He tries to sit up again, but with a quick raise of her hand, she sends another blast of power his way. He gets the message, loud and clear.

His hands instead work on peeling her underwear off of her, which she approves of. She has to climb off of him for a second to get both her underwear and his off.

It's silent for a minute as they scan each other's bodies appreciatively. He sits up again to kiss her. "You're beautiful," he whispers in a way that makes her feel so loved. Daisy crawls back into his lap, his length so close to where she needs him. She moans and Daniel immediately thrusts his thumb into her mouth until she quiets. "They will hear."

"I don't care," she says, pressing down onto him. The tip barely enters her and he groans against her neck. "Quiet," she teases back.

He pulls back, staring into her eyes and holding her hips purposefully. "Are you sure about this?" he asks. She smiles genuinely.

To prove it, she grabs a hold of him and sinks down slowly. Daniel stares determinedly into her eyes, and she tries to as well, before the pleasure becomes too much and she's forced to flutter them closed, arching her back and letting out a gasp. She can't breath, because it feels so good, like they belong joined together, and it might be the best sex she's ever had and they aren't even _moving_ yet.

He presses kisses everywhere he can reach. Her face, her jaw, her chest, her brow, her neck, her nose, her lips... She's still processing the feeling of him inside her.

Then, she tilts her hips experimentally and begins to move. His hands grip her waist tightly, helping her move against him. He nibbles against her collar bone.

Unfortunately for Daisy, dying had left her sore and stiff, so she can't move quite as fast as her body is begging her too. Her movements are lazy, occasionally trying to pick up speed as Daniel helps guide her. Their lips slant over each other's over and over again ravenously as heat begins to pool in her belly.

"I need..." she starts whispering before his thumb presses against her clit and her mouth nibbles on his earlobe with a moan. She mewls as she scratches his shoulders, trying to give herself the leverage to go faster.

Daniel, of course, immediately gathers what she needs and he flips them over — and she actually lets him, this time — pressing her against the pillows as he re-enters her. He gives her exactly what she's looking for, thrusting into her at a steady, but quick, pace, with his hand in between them to edge her on, and it's mind-blowing.

His lips swallow her moans as the heat in her lower belly just builds and builds and builds until it becomes all too much and —

She sees stars.

Daisy cries out into his mouth, biting down on his lower lip hard, riding out the waves of her orgasm. He continues on, going a bit desperately faster, until he groans against her loudly and she feels him throb inside her and he lets go.

After they both come down from their high, they sit there, panting hard. Daniel's head is resting between her breasts and she's petting his hair tenderly.

"Wow," he says.

"Wow," she repeats, agreeing.

He slips out of her and she winces at the loss. She didn't really think this through properly, because she needs to go clean up a little, but the nearest bathroom is way down the hall, and she just _knows_ she'll run into someone from the team.

Daisy sighs. Then she looks at Daniel with a naughty grin. "You know, I totally pegged you for a bottom, but you do like to take some control, don't you?"

He blushes a little and she gives him a sweet kiss.

"I think we skipped far past the 'going steady' part but," Daniel clears his throat, "I'd like to go steady with you."

Daisy grins. "I'd like that too."

The team can't look any of them in the eye when they leave the bunk afterward, which makes Daniel exceedingly embarrassed, but Daisy thinks it was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post the first chapter of my multi-chapter post-finale fic, but I was having some trouble with the set-up, so I finished this up instead. Keep an eye out for it though! I'll be called The Adequate Adventures of the Astro Ambassadors. It's quite literally the opposite of this fic, even though it starts up at the same time (aka right after her "death"). It's good fun, and they actually go steady!


End file.
